List of characters from Epic Rap Battles of History/Gallery
}} John Lennon.png|John Lennon|link=John Lennon EL as Bill.png|Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly Pete as Vader.png|Darth Vader|link=Darth Vader EL as Hitler.png|Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler Hitlercolour.png|Adolf Hitler - Colored version Hitlernite.png|Adolf Hitler - Frozen in carbonite Nazibaby.png|Adolf Hitler - Rage Baby Stormtrooper 1.png|Stormtrooper|link=Stormtrooper ChuckNorrisFullView.jpg|Chuck Norris - Walker Texas Ranger version Lloyd Ahlquist as Chuck Norris.png|Chuck Norris - Martial Arts version Chuck3.png|Chuck Norris - Huge version Nice Peter as Abe Lincoln.png|Abraham Lincoln Naamloos2.jpg|Urban Ninja's Sarah.png|Sarah Palin|link=Sarah Palin Nice Peter as Lady Gaga.png|Lady Gaga - Main Cook outfit Gaga2.png|Lady Gaga - Second outfit Gaga6.png|Lady Gaga - Third outfit Gaga3.png|Lady Gaga - Tea outfit Gaga4.png|Lady Gaga - Monster outfit Gaga5.png|Lady Gaga - Last outfit EL as McCain.png|John McCain|link=John McCain Kim Jong.png|Kim Jong-il Pete as Hulk.png|Hulk Hogan EL as Macho.png|''Macho Man'' Randy Savage'' Alex Farnham as Justin Bieber.png|Justin Bieber Biebush1.5.png|Justin Bieber - White Usher outfit Pete as Beethoven.png|Ludwig Van Beethoven|link=Ludwig Van Beethoven EL as Bach.png|Johann Sebastian Bach Albert Einstein.png|Albert Einstein Pete as Hawking.png|Stephen Hawking EL as Sagan.png|Carl Sagan EL as Khan.png|Genghis Khan Pete as Bunny.png|Easter Bunny|link=Easter Bunny Jesuserbob.png|Jesus Christ Jesusquerbob.png|Jesus Quintana A man named jesus.png|A Man Named Jesus NYkhan.png|Genghis Khan's descendants from New York JAKhan.png|Genghis Khan's descendants from Japan EL as Napoleon.png|Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Napoleon Chef.png|Napoleon Bonaprta - Cooking outfit Nice Peter as Napoleon Dynamite.png|Napoleon Dynamite Tina.png|Tina the Llama - Napoleon version EL as Franklin.png|Benjamin Franklin Maysbill.png|Billy Mays Pete as Vince.png|Vince Offer WashingtonERB.png|George Washington EL as Gandalf White.png|Gandalf - Gandalf the White EL as Gandalf Grey.png|Gandalf - Gandalf the Grey Pete as Dumbledore.png|Dumbledore Gildet.png|Gilderoy Lockhart George Watsky as William Shakespeare.png|William Shakespeare Dr. Seuss.png|Dr. Seuss Pete as Cat.png|Cat in the Hat Lloyd Ahlquist as Thing 1 & 2.png|Thing 1 Lloyd Ahlquist as Thing 1 & 2.png|Thing 2 DeStorm as Mr. T.png|Mr. T Pete as Rogers.png|Mister Rogers EL as Hannibal.png|John Hannibal Smith EL as Murdock.png|Captain H.M. Howling Mad Murdock Lloyd Ahlquist as Face.png|Templeton Faceman Peck Lloyd Ahlquist a Mr McFeely.png|Mr. McFeely EL as Kirk.png|Captain Kirk Pete as Columbus.png|Christopher Columbus Spock.png|Spock Sword through sulu.png|Hikaru Sulu Hot Alien.png|Hot Alien Pete in ERB 15.png|Nice Peter Lloyd.png|Epic Lloyd Havemybabies.png| Epic Lloyd - Gym version MachoMan.png|''Macho Man'' Randy Savage Chuck norris walker texis ranger np vs el.png|Chuck Norris - Walker Texas Ranger version Chuck norris martial arts np vs el.png|Chuck Norris - Martial Arts version Genghis Khan't.png|Genghis Khan Gandalf (ERB 15).png|Gandalf - Gandalf the Grey BadBoyBach.png|Johann Sebastian Bach NapoleonButtSmack.png|Napoleon Bonaparte Beetwhoreven.png|Ludwig Van Beethoven Adolf HitLloyd.png|Adolf Hitler T1&T2-2.png|Thing 1 T1&T2-2.png|Thing 2 Lennon Cameo.png|John Lennon Feline In A Hat.png|Cat in the Hat Stephen hawking np vs el.png|Stephen Hawking HoganShirtRip.png|Hulk Hogan Lincoln Park.png|Abraham Lincoln BO'R.png|Bill O'Reilly KassemG swag.png|KassemG Kassem G Wolf.png|Flying Wolf Pete as Vader.png|Darth Vader round 2 Boushh.png|Darth Vader - Dressed as Boushh the Bounty Hunter Pete as No helmet Vader.png|Darth Vader - No helmet EL as Hitler.png|Adolf Hitler round 2 Stormtrooper.png|Stormtrooper round 2 Hawking Is Trippin'.png|Stephen Hawking Leonidazzz.png|Leonidas Pete as Master Chief.png|Master Chief Gorgoq.png|Queen Gorgo EL as Pleistarchus.png|Pleistarchus Spartan.png|Spartans Wilbur .png|Wilbut Wright Orville.png|Orville Wright EL as Mario.png|Mario Pete as Luigi.png|Luigi Ceciley as Princess peach.png|Princess Peach MJ.png|Michael Jackson - Young version Pete as MJ.png|Michael Jackson - Old version EL as Young Elvis.png|Elvis Presley - Young version EL as Old Elvis.png|Elvis Presley - Old version Tootieramsnes.png|Tootie Ramsey Jackson 5.png|The Jackson Five Marilyn.png|Marilyn Monroe Angela Cleopatra.png|Cleopatra Schermafbeelding 2012-11-18 om 19.09.20.png|KassemG - Ugly hag version Pete as JFK.png|John F. Kennedy EL as Brando.png|Marlon Brandon Pete as Jobs.png|Steve Jobs EL as Gates.png|Bill Gates HAL 1.png|Hall 9000 EL as Sinatra.png|Frank Sinatra Pete as Mercury.png|Freddie Mercury Tay Zonday as Sammy Davis.png|Tay Zonday Mitt Romney.png|Mitt Romney Barack Obama.png|Barack Obama Pete as Lincoln ERB 23.png|Abraham Lincoln Eagle.png|The Eagle Nice Peter as The 10th Doctor.png|Doctor Who - 10th Doctor George Watsky as the 4th Doctor.png|Doctor Who - 4th Doctor Mc Mr Napkins as Doc Brown.png|Doc Brown Asfafdasdfasd.png|Dalek Lloyd Ahlquist as Marty McFly.png|Marty McFly Mike as Bruce.png|Bruce Lee Lloyd Ahlquist as Clint Eastwood.png|Clint Eastwood Ninja.PNG|Urban Ninja Pete as Cowboy.png|Mustached Cowboy Pete as Batman.png|Batman Sherlock Holmes.png|Sherlock Holmes Dr. watson.png|Dr. Watson Lloyd Ahlquist as Robin.png|Robin Pete as Santa Claus.png|Santa Claus Snoop Lion as Moses.png|Moses EL as Elf 1.png|Elf 1 EL as Elf 2.png|Elf 2 Lloyd as Elf 3.png|Elf 3 Honey1.png|Honey 1 Honey2.png|Honey 2 Jenna as Eve.png|Eve EL as Adam.png|Adam Stevenp.png|Steve Gandhi 2.png|Mahatma Gandhi MLK2.png|Martin Luther King Jr. Gandhi and March Extras.png|Mahatma Gandhi's March Extra's MLK and March Extras.png|Martin Luther King Jr's March Extra's Pete as Preacher.png|Preacher 1 EL as Preacher.png|Preacher 2 Lloyd as Edison.png|Thomas Edison Nikolatesla.png|Nikola Tesla Nice Peter Lance.png|Lance Armstrong Bike.png|Lance Armstrong - Sport outfit version Babe Ruth Lloyd.png|Babe Ruth EL as Skrillex.png|Skrillex 1.1.png|Skrillex - Monster version Pete as Mozart.png|Wolfgang AmadeusMozart Pete as Rasputin.png|Grigori Rasputin Lloyd as Stalin.png|Joseph Stalin Pete as Lenin.png|Vladimir Lenin Lloyd as Gorbachev.png|Mikhail Gorbachev Pete as Putin.png|Vladimir Putin 1. Mikhail Baryshnikov.JPG|Mikhail Baryshnikov Hitler plz.png|Adolf Hitler round 3 Vader plz.png|Darth Vader round 3 Boba Fett plz.png|Boba Fett Abe34erbyoo.png|Abraham Lincoln Skärmavbild 2013-10-07 kl. 15.21.37.png|Stephen Hawking Beardy.png|Blackbeard Skärmavbild 2013-10-07 kl. 15.42.14.png|Leonidas Skärmavbild 2013-10-07 kl. 15.42.14.png|Doctor Who - 4th Doctor Skärmavbild 2013-10-07 kl. 15.42.14.png|''Macho Man'' Randy Savage Al Capwn.png|Al Capone Mobscapone.jpg|Al Capone's Mobsters Piratesblackbeard.png|Blackbeard's Pirates Erb35kenwa.png|Edward Kenway OM.png|Miley Cyrus Joan yeh.png|Joan of Arc MileylillyERB.png|Miley Stuart MileylillyERB.png|Lilly Truscott Picasso plz.png|Pablo Picasso Bob Ross plz.png|Bob Ross Lump480.png|Lump Billy Picasso.png|Billy Mays Rogers Picasso.png|Mister Rogers Doctor Picasso.png|Doctor Who - 4th Doctor Jordan480.png|Michael Jordan Ali pic.png|Muhammed Ali In.png|Cat in the Hat Trump480.png|Donald Trump Scrooge480.png|Ebenezer Scrooge Morgan480.png|J.P. Morgan West480.png|Kanye West Death480.png|The Ghost of Christman Yet to Come Kids.png|Ignorance Kids.png|Want Rick480.png|Rick Grimes Walt480.png|Walter White Walker11.png|Walker 1 Walker3.png|Walker 2 Walker4.png|Walker 3 Walker2.png|Walker 4 Supes480.png|Superman Supermantitle.png|Superman - Clark Kent Goku480.png|Goku GokuSS480.png|Goku - Super Saiyan Olsen.png|Jimmy Olsen Krillin.png|Krillin Poe480.png|Edgar Allan Poe King480.png|Stephen King Category:Character trivia pages Category:Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD